


You're beautiful

by flowerbasketcase



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbasketcase/pseuds/flowerbasketcase
Summary: Amy reminds Shadow he is beautiful.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 31





	You're beautiful

They lied there in the darkness of the night, with the stars blinking softly. Under the tree and in the shadows, with the wind blowing softly through their quills on a warm summer night.

They remained quiet as they stared at each other, not knowing exactly how they got here, at this point in their lives, but not asking the question.

He watched her face as the ends of her lips raised in a soft smile. 

  
"What?" He asked quietly.

  
"Nothing" she whispered in reply, waiting a moment to add "I'm just wondering how I didn't notice earlier just how beautiful you are"

  
Shadow felt the blush come up but he didn't make an effort to hide it. They were in the dark after all.

  
"You're funny"

  
"Tt" she responded, rolling her eyes before looking at his face with a determined expression. She shuffled closer, still lying on her side.

"I will not let you leave this place until you realize just how serious I am"

  
He looked down at her from his position. Her pink quills kind of glowed. 

  
"Then show me" he whispered. 

She raised her hand to his chest and held some of his chest fur in a tight hold. Tugging it towards her, she was able to pull him in to kiss him. Just not as he expected. Her lips landed on his nose. 

  
"You're beautiful" she said, moving her hands to hold his face, and her lips to his forehead.

"You" -to his right cheek- "are"- to his left- "beautiful". And finally, after staring at those perfect, precious lips, she brought her own to his.

He didn't yet quite understand how she managed to make him feel the way he did. But she did and he could never get enough of it. He pulled her closer, holding her hips. What a feeling.

She moved her lips slowly, but he was getting impatient. When she began to let him into her mouth, he let his passion get a hold of him and he squeezed her bottom. She made a soft noise in his mouth that excited him even more, and he got up to loom over her, hands on both sides of her face on the ground.

He wanted to say something. Let her know what she did to to him. Tell her how beautiful she was, what she meant to him. How much she had changed his life for the better, how he lied awake at night wondering why the heck she had ever let him in. But the words couldn't form in his mouth. He just panted softly over her, staring at those beautiful green eyes he had come to know that had pulled him into the deepest spell he's ever experienced.

"I love you Shadow" she said quietly, a little quiver in her voice meaning she was nervous but her face held firmness and there was still that slight smile she always carried with her that made his days that much more brighter. How could he not say it in return, when he felt like he probably felt it a thousand times more than she did.

"... I love you too" 


End file.
